The Milieu
by funkmasterjo
Summary: POST SHIPPUDEN. Set after ch 1 of Naruto Gaiden: The seventh Hokage, though prior knowledge isn't really neccessary. Just some talks. Just life. A milieu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based off of the new Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage manga being fan translated from japanese right now. Knowing Shonen Jump, it'll be properly picked up in official channels soon. However, I just was so moved that I had to write something. I hope this manga can revitalize the Naruto fanfic fandom with some fresh ideas.

* * *

Chapter 1

x-Naruto POV-x

As the Kage of the Land of Fire I, Uzumaki Naruto, have tons of responsibilities.

Why did I accept these responsibilities, and what did I get out of it?

When I was little, I used to think that becoming the best ninja ever would change my life. Everyone would love me and I would gain all the respect I deserved.

When I grew up, I realized that this idea was pointless.

Respect didn't work that way, and love sure as hell didn't work that way.

Hinata loved me, for no damn reason I could think of. I didn't do anything to deserve that. To me, it came out of nowhere.

Sakura didn't love me, despite every reason in the world. I did everything I could for her. I helped her, and tried to make her dreams come true. I supported her kindly and worked hard for her. But, she loved Sasuke, and I couldn't wrap my head around that to this day. Because although I saw Sasuke as my brother, he was a really shitty brother. He was that brother that you're disgusted to even talk about, and you really wish he'd grow up or something. Yet, what can you do, he's family and you're stuck with him.

That kind of asshole, was the one called Uchiha Sasuke.

So let me revisit this idea. What do I get out of being the hokage, and why do I accept these responsibilities that keep me so busy that my own son is acting out all the time?

Very simple, it's because I couldn't back out of it. Deceived by my wrong ideas, I had already been chasing the title of Hokage. I had already promised important people that I would do many things once I had become Hokage. I already swore on the grave of my teacher that I would bring the world to peace.

I couldn't do anything about it. A promise is a promise. I am not a man that shirks his responsibility.

I might be too stupid to understand my responsibility, but that's different.

The point is, I had no choice. My whole life was tied together by the oaths I made in my youth.

Like that, I thought my life involved me juggling too many problems, was tough, and also exhausting. Of course, my life had always been tough and exhausting. Hell, I was up for it. Dattebayo!

Like that. And I thought I was doing fine. I thought that if I took care of every responsibility, I would become a responsible person.

Then I went to address the students at the ninja academy, and everything changed.

* * *

"I said this yesterday but... it's finally the week of the academy's graduation exam."

There was muttering everywhere amongst the class, and to be honest, I was really nostalgic about it.

Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday. I was a loser, and I was so excited and tense.

Now, this level of tension couldn't even effect me. It was, like so many things, just a leaf flowing down the river beside me.

But that didn't make it any less important. It was a monumental event.

"That's why class, I invited a very special guest to talk to you today. I hope that everyone can appreciate this, and join me in welcoming him. Ok?"

The teacher said this and opened the door to reveal… nothing.

There was a pause, as everyone including the teacher waited in growing confusion.

But you see, you have to make them wait a little you know?

I learned this as Hokage.

"Ah!" Boruto, that brat, exclaimed. I had to time around this now. "This dramatic pause! Is it-"

"Students!" I declared grandly, appearing in a flash.

Fufufu. Everyone is surprised of course. The beloved Hokage appeared with his signature move, or so they think.

"Seventh… when did you place the seal?" The teacher asked me with a bemused smile on his face.

I'm not too close to my subordinates, but I'm not too far either. That's how you know I'm doing a good job as Hokage.

"It's a secret." I smiled.

Little Sarada-chan makes a posed look and fixes the positioning of her glasses. Oh my god, she's so cute. "No. That was… just speed, I think."`

"No way. I didn't see anything. Is that the Uchiha vision?"

"No one's that fast. "

"Dummy, the Hokage's that fast."

"Dad's the fastest."

Now, I had to stop that. I held up my hand to quiet the room.

"The world's fastest is actually Rock-Lee, our fellow ninja of the leaf, ok? He can circle the five nations in less than an hour, as seen in his 'Tour de Punch' special technique. A lot of people are tied for the second fastest, as all those that can turn their body into lightning. I'm third." I declared without shame.

"But you're fastest in Kyuubi-mode, right?" Boruto asked.

"That's not me being fast. That's the Kyuubi being fast." I corrected. "And alright, alright, that's enough you guys. I didn't come here to chat about this kind of thing. Pay attention ok? "

"Everyone, the Hokage's a busy man." The teacher says.

A lot of people have been saying that lately.

Well it's true.

And I'm happy that my ninjas are backing me up but…

It's stifling too.

"It is an honour for me," I said slowly, "to be invited here today by your sensei, to talk to you about your upcoming ninja exam. And I mean that. I'm not being political, I'm not humoring anybody, and I'm not being cute. I seriously consider this a heavy honor."

At once, the kids beome a little more hyped up and a little more solemn.

"When I was your age, let's see… I had already failed the graduation exam three times."

I can see people becoming nervous, and others become incredulous.

"How can the Hokage fail the graduation exam, right? You might not know about this, but in my generation everyone knew the story of the legendary dead-last. Now, how did this happen? It's because I challenged it early every year and failed. I didn't calm down and prepare myself carefully. I was just straight-up desperate to get out of school."

"School sucks!" Someone cried.

Oh man, that's priceless. I even laugh along with everyone for a while.

Still, I shook my head. "No, school was ok even though it was boring, because my sensei was very kind. But to me of that time, the future was glistening brightly and … and none of you understand. I thought so."

I could already tell that there was no comprehension.

"It's because of family. You see, I had no family at all." I explained. "In this room are thirty-one students. By the way, I know every one of your names, and I know the names of your family members. Here, we have some people living with their grandparents, some with single parents, some with one parent lost to the Shinobi war. I know about all of it, because I take care of all of it. I'm responsible for it."

There is a little more muttering, as people consider this.

"I can say with confidence that I had less family than anyone else in this room." I explained. "At the time, I didn't know the name of my father or mother, and had never seen them. I also had no uncles or aunts. I didn't have a godfather or godmother. At least, not one that would reveal themselves to me. I wasn't in too much pain at the time. I ate three meals even if they were cheap, and I had a place to sleep even though the roof leaked. There were a lot of people worse off than me, and I didn't have too many responsibilities or worries. But I had no one to greet me home, or say 'see you later' in the morning. Basically, I was lonely, and that loneliness was bad enough that I thought I would go crazy every day." I said darkly. "That's why I chased down graduation like a rabid dog. Because no matter where you come from, everyone gets a second family that's the same size. You could be born as a genius that shows up once in ten generations, or you could be the dead last that failed three times. You still get allies that will worry about you, and who will share every pain beside you."

I paused and crossed my arms, and thought about what I would say next.

"Inojin, Boruto, Sarada, I'm going to embarrass you a little."

"Oh man, don't do this dad I'm begging you.."

"Uncle Naruto… Please..."

"What?"

Sarada seemed to be the only one of the three that didn't get it.

"I'm the Godfather to both Inojin and Sarada, my teammate's kids. Boruto is also Sai's and Sakura' Godson."

"What? I never heard about that!" Boruto exclaimed.

"It didn't need saying." I pointed out. "They just are. I've changed Inojin 's diapers, which were disgusting by the way. Of course daipers are disgusting, but those were so bad that Ino actually cried."

"Jesus, Uncle!" Inojin cried, while slamming his head into the table.

"And I, the seventh Hokage who can travel through space, fuse with nature, and high five demons, am fixing shelves and mowing the lawn over at Sakura-chan's place all the time."

"I-I didn't notice that!" Sarada cried out.

Well, I can mow the lawn with futon jutsu, whenever I get line of sight from the Hokage Office.

Although I do go mow it manually sometimes.

"They're also staying at my place since Sakura-chan accidently punched theirs to bits."

An 'EHHHHH?' collectively arose.

Kids got surprised by this kind of thing, but for anyone that grew up with Sakura-chan, it was 'ah, that finally happened.'

Her insurance premium has been sky-high for years.

"And since Sasuke-teme isn't here, I'm probably going to oversee Sakura-chan's Uchiha coming of age ceremony, in his place."

I could see Boruto and Sarada's eyes widen in surprise at this.

"And these things, which are a pain in the ass, and troublesome," I eyed Shikamaru's kid, "are also an honour. And… although you'll be official warriors that may end up dying for your country, we don't let you die alone, and we definitely don't let you live alone either. And although we ask you to fight…" I muttered in a melancholic mood, "… we give you something worth fighting for. And I know that I probably sound like I'm talking nonsense, but I really hope that one day everyone in this room can understand what I'm talking about."

I didn't get much response from the class.

Well, it wasn't a happy speech, nor a very motivational one, but the teacher had asked me to say a few words from my heart. Well this was the entirety of my heart. This was everything that Uzumaki Naruto would ever be.

"And for anyone that fails the exam, it's ok. I won't leave anyone behind. And for anyone that disagrees with the opinions I've stated today then you, in time, you will be the 'king's that dictate the Will of Fire. And that's fine too. I look forwards to the kids of the future, trying to kick my ass. I'll defend my ideals. I'll take you brats all on anytime."

There was still no response from the class. They were, largely, just looking at me with incomprehension.

Oh well.

"That's all I have to say." I concluded. "See you later."

I tipped my Hokage hat as 'goodbye' and I left the same way I came in, just like that.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: according o my alpha reader, who you must all surely adore by now, I have to post this right away, for I would be doing yo all a disservice not to. Aha, I was going to wait a few days.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

x-Sarada POV-x

The class completely erupted into absolute chaos.

The Hokage who was called the 'Number 1 Surprising Ninja' with an air of fear amongst the five elemental nations, completely lived up to his name. He came in like lightning, threw everything into disarray, and left before the thunder could hit. A part of me was absolutely in awe of him.

Like that, he had dropped these interesting statements and revelations, and then just disappeared as he had come. Of course the class which had been too stunned erupted into applause and not just a few questions.

I also had a few. No, I had a hell of a lot.

He mows our lawn? The Seventh mows our goddamn lawn? What kind of joke is that?

And I never saw him do it? And I never noticed it? And mom never mentioned it?!

Obviously she called him over when I wasn't around right? Isn't that weird?!

I wanted to ask Boruto about all of this, but it seemed I wasn't the first one with that idea.

Everyone was pelting him with questions, until...

"Boruto." Shikadai asked quietly, and people let him ask it.

His dad was famously smart, and Shikadai himself couldn't hide his insightfulness when he did gather up the energy to speak.

"It's been bothering me for a while." Shikadai continued. "Just how strong is your dad? Isn't he the Hokage, while chasing world peace, while keeping up with three families that he considers his own? I don't think he was joking about any of that. I think he's seriously considering all of those burdens, and learning everyone's name, and is willing to make sure literally no one is left behind. Can someone even live after putting that much pressure on themselves? What kind of jutsu library do you need to back that up?"

"Man, I don't know. He doesn't go on about it. He jokes all the time, but I don't think he was joking this time. Seriously…"

I had to talk to him myself.

All through the school day, I could barely pay attention. At the end, I rushed over to the Hokage Office. Of course, I was held back by the Hokage's assistant, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hello Sarada-chan. I'm sorry, but the Hokage is a busy person."

"He's not too busy for me." I said. "Unless the Seventh is a liar, and I think he probably isn't. I think he'll make time." I said, uncharacteristically. It wasn't like me to be so pushy. But I just…

It was the truth wasn't it? All this time, that was how it was?

And that means, that people like her…

"Did he tell you about that?" Ino-san asked with arms crossed.

"Did you know about it?!" I snapped back. Because she knew.

She knew. They all knew.

That made me so mad.

"Sarada…" Ino-san sighed. "Look, he really is busy you know? I wasn't lying about that."

I calmed down, remembering my place, and the troubles I could bring to myself and my mother. "I understand." Uchiha Sarada and Sakura. "Please ask him if he can schedule time with me."

"No. No need." Ino said with a sigh, reaching over and opening the door for me. "You're right. He'll make time for you. Just do me a favor. He's got a tactical operation at 5pm, ok? He can't put it off."

God, just like that.

I could see the head of the village any time just by pushing a little harder like that.

I could see my godfather and, by his own admission, the man who would happily stand in for my real father…

Just.

Like.

That.

Although, what was within the room was not within my expectations.

The Seventh Hokage was sitting on his desk, meditating.

Not behind his desk. He was actually sitting on top of it with legs crossed, in meditation.

And I could taste the forest.

"Sarada-chan?" He smiled at me gently. I received the impression that he was at peace with the universe. His eyes were dilated and in the shape of a toad's. "It's good to see you."

This was definitely the rumored 'Sage' Technique that bent the chakra of nature to one's will.

'Tactical Operation'.

Was the Hokage… actually gearing up for battle?

Could I really be here while he was preparing?

I was unsure once again.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to come see me." He told me.

I had no idea what he meant by that.

"Did you expect me, ever since you left the academy?"

"No." He shook his head slowly. He still gave off the feeling of a trance of peace. "I've been waiting all your life, Sarada-chan. Do you need help with anything? I want you, to allow me, to help you."

I couldn't help it. I sat down on the floor with my knees crossed, because I just couldn't stay standing.

"Seventh-sama… what are you to me? Can I ask you that?" I inquired while in quiet awe.

"I'm whatever you need, Sarada-chan." He answered simply.

"That's not an answer." I judged.

A reckless grin then broke the serenity that was his expression. "Just like your mom." He chuckled.

I flushed.

Was I, really?

I thought again about the photo I found in the wreckage of our house.

"Did dad wear glasses?" I asked quite suddenly.

"Never!"

Compared to mom, who hesitated and wasn't even sure about her answer, the Seventh answered with a short laugh.

"In a million, billion, thousand years, Uchiha Sasuke would never." He said simply.

This, to me, seemed like a really honest and interesting answer.

"Mom wasn't sure. Even though she married him."

"Not surprised." The Seventh admitted. "Because it's tricky. You see, he needed them. Some time after the age of thirteen, he suffered from degrading eyesight. For instance, he definitely needed reading glasses, but he just wouldn't wear them. He wouldn't even own them."

"How can you be so sure? Even mom…"

"Your mom… yeah. Might not be the best one to ask about that." The seventh allowed. "That's because she didn't know much about him, other than he was cool and strong. She probably doesn't know what type of food he likes, or which shows he hates, what he thinks about at night, or how he feels about his brother. But that doesn't mean your parents don't love each other. What Sakura-chan had for that guy was a love that defied all reason. Blind love, based on blind faith. It used to make me so mad…"

I could see that.

It was incredible, but that made sense.

It made so much sense. Why wouldn't mom just admit that she didn't know anything about him? She was always so vague.

"Um. Glasses…" I muttered.

"Right. It's because he is too proud. To put on his beautiful Uchiha face, some kind of external aid, he'd rather just die. If you glued glasses to his face, he'd melt them down with the raw magnitude of his emo gaze. He can't stand losing, or weakness. But the thing that he really can't stand… is actually just people seeing his weakness." The Seventh explained. "He was like that when we were little, and I'm sure he's still like that even now. A real cool guy. And I mean, he would put in the effort to make himself cool, ok? He would practice poses when he thought no one was looking."

I practically coughed in surprise. Or, snorted.

I was so surprised, I had no idea what I was doing. My image of my father was shattered.

I think I ended up giggling uncontrollably.

This level of vivid detail had never been presented to me in regards to any story about my father, ever.

This just seemed… real. I felt as if I could really start to picture the man known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"He then had his eyes replaced with his brother's eyes." The Seventh continued. "This is the 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan' and I guess that was supposed to stop the degradation of his eyes. It did. His sight stopped getting worse but, his brother's eyes were already really bad. Here, let me see those?"

I let the Seventh examine my spectacles briefly, and he handed them back with a nod.

"About that level, I think." He judged.

"You even know his prescription?!" I said with a raised voice.

My own mother, wife of the man in question, couldn't even tell if his eyes were bad!

"Yeah, because I bought the guy glasses before he left. That idiot wouldn't even touch them! Just said 'hmph!' and strutted away like a peacock. That guy…"

I giggled some more.

"That's why, Sarada-chan, I'm glad you wear glasses. It means you're not as stuck up as your father. Although you're still sullen just like him."

"Really?"

"But way cuter."

"Did he have some positive points?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"He was strong and cool. He took a killing blow for me, and when I asked him why he would do that as my rival and enemy he said 'my body just moved on its own'. In his head, there's nothing but himself. But in his heart, when someone can beat some honesty out of him, he's one of us Sarada-chan. He's a friend and ally I'd take with me to fight off hell and all its demons."

Awesome. That's just awesome.

I'm so relieved.

"Dad…" I smiled while looking down.

"So Sasuke's 'Dad' and I'm 'Seventh' huh?" The Seventh said sullenly. It could be said he almost huffed. "How is he still stealing all the good parts, having not been here for twelve years? Didn't you used to call me Uncle, Sarada-chan?"

"I can't! That would be disrespectful. You're the Seventh, and everyone..."

Everyone loves you. And I'm an Uchiha that they're all pissed at. It's not a good connection for you.

"I was still the Seventh back when I was changing your diapers." He pointed out helpfully.

"Mine too?!"

"Hah! Uzumaki Naruto can brave any challenge! I only chickened out one or two times at the start!" He said that as if it was something to be proud of. "You asked me when you came in, what I was to you. To be honest, I wanted to be your dad."

"Eh?!"

"Yeah. Because I love you and your mom very much, even now."

…

…I don't think he meant in that way.

But…

No. I don't know.

"You've never met your dad, so I wanted to be your dad, because I wanted you to have everything. But I barely got you to call me Uncle, and then I became 'Seventh' all the time. Yet when I was little I used to barge into the Hokage office all the time, just like what you're doing today. I treated him like my grandpa, even though he was the most respected man in the country. Now I'm the Hokage and it's my turn… but you never seemed to need me for anything. Whenever I check on you, you always seemed just fine. Every birthday. Every time I visit... and I didn't notice anything. You never need me for anything. You're just ok all the time."

I stare at the floor with a mixed expression.

That's not true. I'm just hiding it. I'm just not making people worry about me. I'm pretending that nothing bothers me.

And actually, I am ok. I'm fine, and I don't really have much to complain about.

He didn't say anything. He just got down off of his desk and kneeled before me. Then he lifted my chin gently and ducked down his face so that he could stare at me for a long time.

"…Sorry." He said, with a pained expression. "It's my fault. I should have paid more attention."

I felt like he was cheating. Like somehow he was seeing into my soul or something.

I tried to duck my head down again, but he wouldn't let me. I tried to stammer out that I had been the one at fault. I was the one telling everyone that I was okay, with a fake smile on my face.

He wouldn't let me say that either. He just hugged me to him, while having one hand on the back of my head, and said. "Sorry. I'm stupid. I've always been stupid and easily distracted. I'm really, really sorry."

It was my fault.

"It can't be the kid's fault." He judged bitterly. "I'm the dumb one. Let's get some Ramen later. You can punch me if you want, and yell 'Shaaanro!'"

This guy is awesome. The Seventh is too awesome.

My Uncle… is the greatest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't particularly intending to continue, because the manga had gone in a direction contrary to what I had planned. Basically, regarding Sasuke. I didn't feel like dealing with it, but I was so moved that it had recieved a good number of reviews, that I wrote another chapter with feelings of passion.

This is a scene that has always existed in my mind regarding this story. Or rather, regarding this setting. Regarding this **Milieu**

* * *

Chapter 3

x-Sarada POV-x

* * *

'How strong is the Seventh?'

In the academy, this is a famous question.

It's like arguing about who would win between your favorite superhero characters.

The Seventh was like that. Even the melancholic Shikadai was like that. Even Boruto was like that. He only said things like 'I know dad's strong. He likes to show off to me and mom. But I… don't really get it.'

That's right.

At least, the Seventh was so strong that mere academy students like us couldn't fully comprehend it.

As citizens of Konohagakure that was our sense of security.

By the way, the most popular form this took is 'assuming the Hokage's one through seven all had a battle royal, who would win?'

I bring this up because by 5pm I had overstayed my welcome. ANBU walked into the room along with Ino-san and Tenten-san.

No one was amused to see the Hokage wrapped around an academy student, atop his desk.

I had been enjoying myself, sitting on Uncle's lap and going over silly stories about mom. But being caught in this position, I wasn't really amused either. I was mortified.

Even so, I felt as if the ceramic masked ANBU were glaring at me.

Ino-san had a pained expression and Tenten-san was wearing an expression as if to say 'what can you do?'

Ino-san approached with a manila folder. As she handed it over, I felt that I was looked at reproachfully.

I know. I was supposed to leave before 5pm. I took up too much time.

"Foxface… is this information accurate?" The Seventh asked this with his cheek propped up on one fist. He had a casual air, and held opened the file in the other hand.

To my surprise, from my position in his lap atop his desk, I could see everything about this S-class document. It seems he doesn't really care if I see it. No one else seems to be making any fuss either.

S-class missing nin, Foxface. Said to have the face of a fox, a man who had mastered the art of Henge beyond what had ever been known in history. He could easily impersonate anyone, or anything. From a Daimyo to a slum girl, he could do it. From a microbe to a dragon, or any other creature of imagination, all were within his purview. I've heard about this person. He was very famous.

That's because as long as he was active, it was impossible to attribute blame.

'Oh, it was Foxface' was always a legitimate excuse.

Even Konoha had been in trouble with that.

So today was a meeting in order to talk about that. I should get out of here, right?

The ANBU, the leader of which had a boar like mask, turned his face to me. "Hokage-sama. It's an important operation, and very time sensitive. Forgive me, but have you been able to make your preparations properly?"

Even though he said this, he was still staring at me.

"It's fine." The Seventh replied.

But I couldn't take the pressure emanating from this imposing ANBU. "S-Seventh-sama. I'll go…"

"Uncle."

"Un-Uncle." I said uneasily. "I'll be off."

"No. You can stay." He said simply, snapping the folder shut with a *clap*. "I'll only be half an hour or so, and I'll walk you home, ok?"

"Seventh-sama. Sorry, but are you taking this seriously?"

The man in the Boar mask apologized a lot, but it wasn't reflected in his tone. He was just trying to meet the minimum of politeness. He was really mad.

"Many men died over today's related information. Many men risk their lives to complete this operation. On the graves of my friends, I'll have you treat it as a priority, Hokage-sama!"

"I'm a man with many priorities, Boar. I realized that today." The Seventh said calmly.

He didn't have a particularly heavy tone or anything. I've come to understand that the Seventh spoke simply most of the time.

But every word is true. Before the weight of his sincere beliefs, it's a wonder there could be any objection.

"Please concentrate." Boar hissed. "That girl is just – "

"Stop it Boar, that area's a no-go." Ino-san said coldly with a hand on the man's shoulder. "For your sake, don't say any more. He'll get mad."

The man code-named 'Boar' swallowed his words at this, and stepped back uneasily.

I know what was unsaid.

Maybe 'she's just an Uchiha.'

No. Before the Seventh, people didn't dare say such things at the most heated of times.

It was probably something completely reasonable. Like 'that girl is not important compared to a tactical war operation, right?'

That's right. I'm ashamed to take up so much valuable time. I felt cold in my stomach. People had died for whatever the Hokage had been preparing for.

And my problems were very small.

Maybe it was due to the sage chakra, but the Seventh was serene through it all. The Seventh approached the open window facing north while holidng his chin contemplatively. "The operation begins." He announced calmly. "Tenten, what do you think?"

Tenten-san stood beside the Seventh, licked a finger, and held it up. She also contemplated the world beyond the window. "About 5km/h from ENE, I think. That basically persist for a few killometers but out in the distance… it's not too good. That troublesome thing is out there."

"Yes." Naruto agreed. "It's the north wind. A little unpredictable."

"I don't know the details of the physics, Naruto, but from the physical projectile perspective, I think it's a bad day for sure. Is it alright?"

"The operation ends at 5:30pm. It can't be put off. Right, Boar?"

"By all means, Hokage-sama. Please. Even though you're cleaning up my mess, and we couldn't complete the mission with our own power…"

"I understand Boar. Your comrades didn't fight bravely for nothing. This is just the Hokage's responsibility."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Boar said with his head lowered. The ANBU along side him seemed relieved and tense all at once.

I understand that it has a great personal significance for them.

But the Seventh continued to consider the wind. "I think fifty turns a second would be good." He said as an aside.

"Rotation?" Tenten-san asked with her arms crossed. "I guess there's no choice, huh…"

"Clockwise right?"

"You'll just be digging into the wind. Counter-clockwise would be better, right?" Tenten-san returned.

"That will make it more dramatic, won't it?"

"The trajectory curves more, but the predictability is better. You're strong Naruto, but if you take the North Wind on as your opponent, you'll still lose."

"I see. You're right as always."

"Even if you say so, what you're trying to do is still just a dream for me. I'm a little annoyed, but it's an honour to be a part of this revolutionary technology."

"I get it. I'm counting on you… All right." The seventh said, as if he had come to a decision. "Ino, bring Saiten-sama please."

In a few moments, I saw the man addressed by the Seventh with a '-sama'.

He had a bald head and unassuming black robes. In one hand, there were prayer beads clutched in a white-knuckled grip.

That's right. It was a monk. To the Seventh, he was being respected as a man of the cloth.

"Saiten-Sama." The Seventh addressed. "His real name is unknown, but he goes by 'Foxface'. Please perform the last rights as usual."

While saying this, the Seventh also produced from his desk a small chisel and stone.

This is a custom of our villiage.

It's a small memorial stone.

A shiver ran down my spine.

With the tense chanting of the monk in the background, I realized that they were making every preparation in order to bury a corpse.

"Boar." The Seventh addressed. "They'll be on time, right?"

"I swear sir. They're reliable guys."

"All right. Sage mode on."

That feeling of nature… of vibrancy once more filled the room.

The Hokage's eyes became those of a frog's. They were horizontally slit.

"Boar, this will be something I can only hold for ten minutes each day. Once more, they'll be on time right?"

"Sir, I swear!" The man called 'Boar' answered with a roar from his belly.

"All right. That's just what I wanted to hear. Even if it's impossible, let's do it! **Kurama!**"

The feeling of nature did not leave the room. Yet, after the Seventh's odd chant as if to call out the name of a technique 'Kurama', the room became a vortex of sorts.

Both the feeling of calm nature and chaotic violence spun about the room along with whisps of red, green, and blue chakra. It was beautiful, and disgusting. It was a feeling of a synergy that should not exist in this world.

The Seventh stumbled with weakened knees. I wondered what sort of technique could make someone so indomitable stumble, but when he opened his eyes after a grimace I could see it.

The horizontal toad's eyes had been cut through with a vertical slash. The crimson vertical slit of the eyes of a feral creature were fused together with those of a sage. It was the legendary Kyuubi's eyes fused together with the legendary sage eyes.

Therefore, he bore a cross in each eye.

Or perhaps a crosshair. A reticle.

**"I need four, Kurama."**

After saying this, four tails sprung out obediently from the Seventh's back. They curled around his body to intersect before him again in the shape of a cross. But at the tip of all four, a dark matter began to coalesce. Reaching forwards, the Seventh began to mould this matter as if it were dough. Soon, it was spinning with a high-pitched whirr and had been stretched back from the tip.

The Seventh took up a pose while facing the window, his right hand clutching the tail of a black spiraling comet like shape, and his left hand reaching out towards the distance as if to act as a frame of reference.

"Not good, Naruto." Tenten-san said while assessing the situation. "After seeing your technique, I think the window's not enough."

"**You're right again. Do it by your judgement Tenten-chan."**

Tenten-san nodded and turned to Ino-san, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the window. "I need to blow out this wall."

"You know, this is still supposed to be a covert S-rank mission."

"Who are you kidding, Blondie?" Tenten-san asked incredulously. "We're so passed that point, it isn't even funny?"

"Tch. That's true."

Getting approval, Tenten-san quickly and cleanly placed explosive tags on the wall. With a cry out the window of 'look out down there, ok?!' shortly followed by a *boom*, the walls collapsed outwards very cleanly.

I'm really struggling with the scale of this operation.

"**Boar, count it down."**

The man called Boar had long been staring at his watch. "Sir. Three-Hundred-Five. Three-Hundred-Four…"

It seemed there were still about 5 minutes to go.

**"Ino, read us out."**

"Yes Sir." Saying this, Ino-san produced a few sheafs of paper from her bag. "This document is dated on the third of may, of the two hundredth and sixth year, A.S. That is to say, today. As of the thirteenth hour, this document is validated by the international association of ninja villiages. The criminal known only as 'Foxface' is, at this time, considered rogue. No outstanding official missions can be accredited to his name. And for the crimes of international interference, espionage, and impersonation of government officials, as well as over five hundred unsanctioned attributable deaths, the man known as 'Foxface' has been sentenced to death. At the time of this document, it is sworn true, and within reasonable consideration, this sentence is considered active and its status has no pending changes or evaluations known within the reasonably foreseeable future. There's an appendix too."

**"Read it."**

"A note from the acting Raikage: 'Kill this fucker.' A note from the ANBU of Lightning country: 'We consider this person a threat of rank S volatility. From the acting Daimyo of the country of Earth: 'I swear it wasn't me.' It goes on. They're all negative. It doesn't seem he's undercover for anyone."

"**Yeah, that's enough. I've had my own sources too."**

There was a little more silence. No one wanted to interrupt the Seventh's concentration. I was beginning to understand that this was an operation that hinged on the Hokage's precsion and mental state.

**"Damn."**

So when he said this abruptly, all were concerned.

"**My hat."**

The room breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll get it Sir." Ino-san suggested.

**"No. Can…" **The Seventh hesitated. "**Can Sarada-chan put it on?"**

It seems I'm given the honour of placing the Hokage Hat upon the Seventh's head.

I looked uneasily at Ino-san and the man called 'Boar.'

But they nodded to me encouragingly. Ino-san handed me the Hokage Hat directly.

I realized that the Seventh's emotional state was very important. Right now, I'm the one in this room that can support that the most.

Everyone had come to realize this. I belatedly realized why his tone was so aloof and composed as well. He was remain as serene as possible. It was the personal habit and the calm lake in the mind of a sniper.

I even wonder if this is why he said I should stay. I wondered if I was really such a beloved existence for him.

With shaky hands I walked through the murky swirls of wind and Chakra. I needed to stand on a chair for the height, but I placed the symbol of our nation's fighting force upon the head of the Seventh.

**"…Sorry. I'm scary, right?"**

I know what I'm supposed to say here.

"No. Uncle is very cool."

On seeing the Seventh's serene smile, I feel that I've really done my job, and return to my seat.

Boar's count down nears its end. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Shadow clone deployed. Three. Two. One. Shadow clone destroyed." Boar reported.

At this point, the Seventh flinched.

"**I see it. Shit!"** The Seventh swore. "**He's running. Tenten!"**

"Sir!"

"**He disappeared. No. He shrunk. I need to snipe a housefly, what's your advice?!**"

"Nuke the house, sir."

**"… You know what? Sounds good! Kurama, crank it up! Fuuton: Rasen-Bijuu-Dai-Dan! Firing!"**

I closed my eyes against the wind. I heard a sound reminiscent of the howling of a thousand wolves.

And again, I could taste nature.

And I don't know how long I endured this state.

But when I came to, I was being held by Ino-san. She had her hands over my ears, I guess because of the noise.

The room was a disheveled mess.

On shaky legs, I looked out of the cleared north wall. I looked into the distance. I thought I'd see smoke or a mushroom cloud in the distance, but there was nothing.

Tenten-san was also standing with her hands on her hips, staring into the distance. "I'll be damned." She said.

"I thought I'd see something." I said honestly.

"It's not that kind of scope, kid." She replied to me.

I see. It seems the scope of the technique was smaller than I thought. It was a matter of precision huh? The Seventh also seemed to be more mentally exhausted than physically.

I guess it was a 'somewhat' covert operation.

Well, it was probably only covert up until the day in question. They threw away all pretenses half an hour before the deed.

But it was still covert. I guess?

"**Direct… hit…"** The seventh said while panting. He was on the floor spread out like a starfish. He was rubbing his eyes, and when I next saw them they were cerulean once more. "Good job, Kurama. Man, that's mentally exhausting. Yeah, I know it. I know. I said I know, damnit. I owe you one. Damn. How's that boar, I made a deal with a demon to secure this operation. I'm taking it seriously right?"

"Yes Sir. My deepest apologies."

"Hey, it was a joke. Look I'm sorry that I was brushing you off earlier. My head is a little weird with that much sage chakra. Sarada-chan too… she wasn't a burden. Her presence was good for me. I can't explain it."

"I understand Sir. You were magnificent. It's my short-sightedness."

"Alright. Let's reconcile over drinks and ramen later."

"I'll buy."

"You'll regret that. But no backing out, ok?"

"Understood."

"Naruto, you increased the power at the last second right?" Ino-san asked while rubbing at her ears. "Is there going to be any physical evidence left of the target?"

"Right… that…" The Seventh sighed. "We'll have to rely on the team on-site for that. I also don't have any more clones with them. Let's hope for the best and wait."

Crossing his arms, the Seventh stared at the ceiling and sighed through his nose. "Confirmation is important. After all we won't know if a guy like that could get away somehow, otherwise. But all I know is that I landed that shot perfectly. No cheetah could outrun that. No mole could outburrow that. No bird could outfly that. The whole Susakino waterfront has become the Susakino bay now."

I understood it then. I finally grasped the total scale of this operation.

That's because the Susakino waterfront was a famous tourist destination. It was a solid strip of beach that was perfectly straight along the north side of the continent. That straight land had a giant hole gouged out of it and after the see fell into it, there would be a bay there.

The target was at the north reaches.

In other words, it was beyond the horizon. It's an OTH technique. It's 'Over The Horizon Sniping'.

Of course there's no way I could see the smoke rising from that crater.

The scale was completely outside of my imagination. There was definitely a beautiful mushroom cloud hovering over Susakino.

Again, I recalled the popular discussion of the academy. 'How strong is the Seventh?'

Too bad.

It's not calculable.

'Who'd win in a battle royal of Hokage?'

You couldn't call that a battle. Unilateral annihilation.

Or rather, six out of seven Hokage would probably surrender as soon as the fight started.

After all they were supposed to be wise.

"Naruto." Tenten-san said. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She was still in the same pose, staring out into the distance. "If you and I weren't married, we'd make awesome children."

"Please excuse me from answering that." The Seventh said while sweating.

"Think about it, ok?"

"Er, hell no?"

The Hokage got to his feet and offered a hand to the Monk who was still chanting sutras after being toppled over by the wind. "Thanks for this time too."

"N-No problem Naruto-san. Any… Any… time." The monk said uneasily.

It must be hard on him.

The Seventh turned to Ino-san. "Ino, I leave the post-mission arrangements to you."

Ino-san surveyed the missing wall and the destroyed room. "I don't get paid enough for this shit." She decided.

I was hurried out of the room by the Seventh, as if he was a child running away from a mess he made.

I flinched a little as he approached me. I didn't know how to treat someone this strong. Part of me wanted to grovel, another part of me wanted to swear loyalty. Mostly I just wanted him to overlook my existence. I didn't want to be on his bad side.

Those were my instincts, but as I walked beside him and saw his guilty expression, I calmed down.

He was nervously fixing his hat on his head as I asked him. "Seventh, was it really ok for me to see all that?"

"No way." He answered immediately. "Your mom would kill me. 'What did you expose my baby to?' and Sakura-PUNCH! Just like that. Lights out for me."

Sounds about right.

"I think you could block it though." I said.

"Even if I can block it, there's attacks you should and should not block."

Now there's a mystically adult response.

"I meant, wasn't it a secret operation?"

"Ah, that. It doesn't matter after the fact. No big deal."

It seems that it's no big deal after the deed is done.

"Well even if you thought mom wouldn't like it, why'd you let me stay?" I asked.

"Because it's tame." He answered immediately. "It was safe. Compared to a C-rank mission, it's very safe. Good training. A little perspective."

…That's right.

I was to be a Gennin soon. Fight. Protect. One day, I'd kill.

"Although," he admitted, "it was more stressful than some D-ranks. Except for capturing Tora. Or whatever that lady is raising right now. Besides, you know…" He said uneasily. "It's a difficult balance. It helps me to meditate, and to maintain my sense of self, if I have some family nearby. It gives me strength."

These are the kind of fairy-tale words the Seventh is famous for.

The scary thing about him is that his belief in such things is so strong that he warps the world around it.

People swear that if you put an injured child or something behind him, his fist literally becomes heavier.

Those are the rumors at least. But now I'm really wondering about it.

After this, I really only have one question that has been bothering me. It's the same matter where Ino-san didn't want to let me in to see the Seventh in the first place. If he was preparing for such an operation, was it really ok for me to take up his time?

Logically, it's an awful thing. But I already know what he'd say. He's the kind of guy that couldn't even comprehend such an idea. 'You're just as important as work, Sarada-chan' or 'Sacrificing joy for war is no good, Sarada-chan.' Or something like that. So I won't even bring it up.

"Sorry if it scared you, Sarada-chan. The talk of death."

Naruto-san. Your fighting aura was way scarier. Although I guess you don't get that.

"It's alright." I answer instead, nudging my glasses. "It's good exposure. I'll think a little more about the life of a Ninja from now on."

"Good, good. Even if you want to drop out of the program, it's ok, alright? Uncle has your back, ok?"

"Yes, Uncle." I said calmly. Come to think of it, that might be the first time someone suggested that. The thought I wouldn't be a ninja just… never came up.

Me Uchiha. Uchiha, genius. Uchiha, ninja.

Like that.

Uncle was a really good guy. He's a little too strong, but he's a thoughtful guy. I get that. I tried to smile at him warmly, even though it's embarrassing.

But at the same time, I felt a sense of unease.

My mom passed up on a guy like this? A guy this good was fawning over her and she was, like, 'no'?

Is my mom clinically insane?

No, is my dad such an awesome guy that he can compete with a gentleman like this?

…He's an absentee father. There's no way right?

I frowned as I seriously wondered if my mom needed to see a psychiatrist.

She just punched our house into rubble too. People were writing it off as an accident with a laugh, but is she really alright, I wonder…

"As I thought, it's no good, huh…" The Seventh said while looking at my face. He put his hands together as if in apology. "Look I'm really sorry ok? I told you to stay without thinking deeply enough. I'll do whatever, so don't tell Sakura-chan, ok? Can this be a secret between Uncle and Neice? I'll buy you Ice cream, ok?"

This guy.

I feel the mysterious urge to tease this good-natured guy.

"I wonder." I said flatly. "There's also the matter of Tenten-san…"

"Don't… Don't tell Hinata-chan." He begged.

"Are such secrets alright, I wonder? I'm worried…"

"I get it. I know that. I'm going to tell her myself, but let me set the mood ok? R-Ramen. I'll buy you Ramen and Ice Cream. I'll buy you Ramen flavored Ice Cream."

All right. I get it. I know my line.

"…Two scoops. Rocky Road."

"Why you…" He growled and picked me up. I was tossed around and had my head rubbed before I knew it. "Look at you blackmail the Hokage. You're too sly. You'll be a crazy ninja. If you decide to be a merchant or something, you'd be even crazier. But definitely don't be a lawyer. That's too crazy. I'm scared of it. I don't want that. Alright, let's go!"

"Put… Put me down!"

"This is faster!"

I went roof hopping with my Uncle.

To my disgust, Ramen Flavored Ice Cream exists.

I, of course, had two scoops of Rocky Road.

Despite not knowing anything about my heritage or my father, while licking Ice Cream in a competition with Uncle over who could endure brain freeze the best… I thought… life's alright.

It might not be my dream life, but it's not awful.

It's just fine.

And he says if I complete Gokyakuu no Jutsu training, we'll come back again to celebrate. Mom can come too.

That's… That's a little more than just fine. Right?

I can be happy about it. Right?

I'll believe in the Seventh. I can be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got reviews. I continued. Pretty much. I had larger plans for the story, but recent naruto chapters just drain my desire to go there in the plot, anymore. I'm currently thinking it over.v-

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I returned home in the afternoon with a child over my shoulder.

"Un-Uncle, stop. The Ice Cream will come up. It'll come up, so stop already!"

"What a weak stomach." I sighed, putting Sarada-chan down. "Look, we're here already. But you'll have to work on that side if you want to be a ninja."

"No. I think most people can't withstand The Seventh's Roof-Hopping G-Forces, right?"

Eh… is that so?

Sarada-chan was then distracted by the high and circular building.

"It's big." She observed.

"Yes." I agreed. "That's why it's no trouble for you and Sakura-chan to stay as long as you like." I explained. "The Hokage residence is built with safety in mind though. Guest rooms are on the bottom floors, as well as the other rooms you might find in a normal house. There are many forbidden scrolls and secrets stored between the fifth and ninth floors though, and they get progressively more important as the floors go up. I sleep on the top floor, but you basically can't venture up too high without an escort, ok?"

"...Yes, Seventh-sama. Of course." She nodded seriously. "If you're certain it's acceptable."

"In the end it's still a house, so of course it's fine." I smiled. "And during the day I spend most of my home time on the bottom floors as well. It's no big deal."

I then reached forwards to open my door.

But, as usual, it opens on it's own with my pretty wife on the other side.

She does this every time she's home, with an apron on.

And yes, if Boruto isn't home then 'that' legendary event and 'those' legendary lines come out quite often, even now.

I sure am a blessed guy.

But her timing is quite splendid. It gives off the feeling of a real housewife. But the secret is quite simple.

That's right, the Byakyugan.

"Welcome home." She says simply, smiling at Sarada-chan and I.

"We're home." I greet, patting Sarada-chan's back.

"Eh? Ah… I-I'll be imposing, Hinata-san." She said with a bow.

"Not at all." Hinata was smiling serenely. "I heard everything already. Welcome home."

"Er, yes, I'll be-"

"Welcome home." Hinata repeated again, her gentle smile frozen onto her face. It was becoming a little eerie. A strange pressure was being exerted.

You'd better answer, Sarada-chan. My wife can get scary.

"Er, yes, I-I'm home."

Hinata nodded simply to this. "Your mother's returned from the hospital, and everyone's inside." She informed while letting us in. "And dinner's ready, dear."

"Is it Ramen?" I asked hopefully.

"Dear, there's guests."

"It's because they're guests, so we should offer them glorious Ramen." I insisted.

"No dear, it's proper food."

Sigh. It's not like I'm ungrateful. I don't hate proper food either. But improper food is always better as a general rule, right? It's the glory of junk food right?

But it's alright. It'll be amazing as long as Hinata-chan cooks it.

"Sakura-san helped." Hinata added.

Er, I guess that's still alright.

"Sarada-chan, is it alright?" I leaned down to whisper conspiratorially. Just to check.

I'm a man that values mealtime highly.

"It's alright as long as it's not curry."

Ok, got it.

* * *

Of course, inside is curry.

There's other dishes, of a various assortment. But in the centre of the table is a big pot of curry.

Around our circular dinner table, Hinata-chan sits between Boruto and I. Sakura-chan is to my left, and Sarada is to her left. To Sarada's left is Boruto, and this completes the circle.

Sakura-chan smiles at me tiredly. "Thanks for letting us stay over Naruto."

"Don't mind, don't mind." I wave off.

I'm more worried about the food.

I glanced at Sarada-chan, who had an uneasy expression.

Got it. I'll aim for the satellite dishes with an organic movement. It's stealth time, legendary Seventh.

Just then a ladle lands on my plate. My loving wife smiles at me gently.

"Sakura-chan made this for us. Eat it happily, dear, ok?"

That's not a question. That's definitely not a question. It's an order to eat it with a smile on my face. My hand gets squeezed under the table gently, as if to say 'I believe in you honey, you can do it.'

I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

Under her serene smile, I can tell that Hinata-chan is worried over something.

I look at Sarada-chan, and she also seems worried about it.

Boruto looks fine, but he took a sniff of the curry and started to look more worried than anyone else.

Holy shit.

Sakura-chan rubbed the back of her head. "Erm, lets see… this is my specialty. It's not much, it's not much!" She said bashfully. "But due to our appreciation for your generosity, Naruto and family, I wanted to do something special. Um, I hope it's alright."

Ok, the atmosphere is getting out of hand.

"What's with that, everyone stop being formal already." I said with a laugh. "It's a sleepover ok? A sleepover. Eat, drink, board games, and watching stupid movies we've already seen before!" I cheered. "It's a party, so let's dig in!" I judged.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hinata take a spoonful of curry with a smile frozen on her face. I see Boruto get advice whispered to him by Sarada, and Boruto crumples up a napkin and tosses it to the waste bin with a basketball shot. In unison they take spoonfulls of curry and… yeah, it's kwamwari. I was looking for it so it's easy to spot.

They substituted one spoon with the napkin, upside down so that the curry would fall off. Then they substitute the second spoon for the first and then the first for the second, and so on until all the curry will end up in the bin.

This is a genius technique. I feel a lot of hope for the next generation of shinobi.

Ninja Academy, you're doing well…

But I get pinched under the table, and Sakura-chan is looking at me hopefully. That's why she didn't notice the kids.

Damn. I get it. It's a gift for letting them stay, and it's my house. I think something like that isn't necessary but either way, I'm expected to eat this. Then I have to make a judgement on this.

Ah, ok, I get it. I'm not a guy that backs down to something like curry.

I eat it with a 'chomp!'

The next moment, I drop the spoon and put my face in my hands.

Oh man, this flavor.

I sighed.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Sorry." I said, my eyes still covered. "I'm stepping outside for a bit."

I left without further word.

I opened the front door and sat in the opening while having my feet on the steps leading up, and staring at the clouds.

It's Lychee curry.

Now, for those of you that don't know about Lychee, it's not important.

Needless to say, it's not something that goes in curry.

Not to say it's impossible. But for the most part, and for most people with proper taste buds, it's just not something that's done.

The only one who likes this is that Lychee Idiot Sasuke.

It's the dish she was most proud of while camping out in our team 7 days, because some duck haired guy said 'it was ok'. It's Lychee Curry.

You left a huge empty space in that family, Sasuke. You're an asshole.

The one who comes to sit beside me is not Hinata-chan, but an apologetic Sakura-chan.

"Sorry." She said sincerely. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's not me I'm bothered about." I said. "Sakura-chan, about that guy… you're still?"

"Well, I haven't divorced him." She said with a strained smile.

"I get that you haven't. I guess it's fine if you haven't, but are you still that hung up about him? I'm worried about… magnitude. Like, don't… miss him too often. Does that make sense? You should be happy more often than sad. He's not here, but don't be too lonely. That won't fix anything. That won't make anyone happy."

Even Sasuke.

However much or however little you miss him, he wouldn't care at all.

But I can't say that out loud.

"...I know it." She said quietly. "I… I get it. And when you told me so quickly, to come over, and that your house or my house, it's all the same house… I got it. Here." she said, offering a spoon to me.

I looked at her dubiously.

"Just… try another bite. Please."

Since she's my teammate, I trust her. I'll try it again while concentrating on the taste.

"... Oh my god." I said slowly. "You didn't."

"I did."

"That's Mr. Noodles vegetable seasoning pack."

Right. It's Instant Ramen seasoning.

I laughed uncontrollably.

"It doesn't mesh at all!"

"I thought it complemented alright, in a certain way?"

Even I understand that it's supposed to be a metaphor for our team.

But I can't stop laughing.

"No, no," I shook a hand side to side as if to wave off the idea. "If it doesn't mesh, it doesn't mesh, Sakura-chan! Please respect my taste-buds!"

"It's a work in progress." She admitted. "Well, I wanted to show that I was grateful."

"I already said, don't worry about staying over."

"No." Sakura shook her head. "I'm grateful… that you think that way. I want you to know that I am counting my blessings properly. I'm trying to."

That's sweet. Sakura's a softie. "Ok." I said. "But what flavor is going in for you?"

"There's a little peach."

"Seriously?"

"Taro for Kakashi-sensei."

"There's no way it's going to be good! So you're aware your curry sucks!" I laughed.

"Even so, it's Team Seven Curry!"

"Man, what are you putting in for Sai?"

"He doesn't have any strong preferences, so he's thinking about it."

"He's going to pick something unbelievable!" I laughed some more.

We go back inside, with me still chuckling. Hinata-chan looks relieved that everything's sorted out.

The kids are busy trying to look innocent, with empty plates. It seems the 'curry disappearance operation' has been completed.

I thought they didn't particularly get along, but they're still kids.

That's right. The only thing that stops kids from getting along is distance. The most important thing when deciding friends is who's house is closest to your house. If you're stuck with a group, then as long as no one's a bully, you'll be friends on one level or another by the end of the trip.

That kind of thing.

That's also Team Seven. There's no reason for us to mesh together, but it happened just by fighting side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wanted to make Sasuke the bad guy. I wanted him to be a total bastard, and get killed.

Surprisingly, I think a lot of reviewers don't think poorly of Sasuke. I guess he redeemed himself well in Shippuden somehow.

I didn't really pay much attention to Shippuden, because I hated it.

This is what was troubling me in the previous A/N(s). Even now, I don't know what to do. For now, this story just has no plot. It will continue as an undefinable mileiu.

Btw, this chapter again, is being released early on a passionate insistance by my alpha reader, good ol' micklo. I wanted to squeeze out some more reviews from ch 4 but, I don't know, I guess he's a champion of the people or something. Whatever.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

My husband is a mysterious fellow. He always had a simple charisma and a knack for getting through.

It could almost be called destiny.

But in reality, I considered it gravitation. He pulled destiny in towards himself.

And lately, I've seen him staring into the distance, at something beyond my eyes. I hear him say strange things no one can comprehend.

'I can travel through space, Hinata-chan. You know? And at first, I thought it was instant. But what's 'instant'? How fast is that, how do you measure it? I just know… it's fast. And space, and time… collide. They intersect. So sometimes everything… is so slow. The whole world. The wind who's speed and freedom I had admired, as well...' He would say things like this randomly. 'Like… syrup. And I just have to… wait for it to drain away. I mean, I can feel a wind on my cheek on a summer day, and if I thought it was a nice breeze, I can teleport to the other side of town and catch it again. That's weird, right? Oh man, I suck at explaining things.'

That's why it's good to see him laughing with his teammate. So I won't trouble him.

It's time to pick up Himawari, but I can do that quietly.

Himawari, our second child, is the little angel of Naruto-kun and I. She's also a little strange, but just like Naruto-kun, it's very adorable.

We'd be overly doting parents except that, compared to Himawari's loveliness, any level of doting cannot be called 'overly'.

That's also the real reason that she spends so much time at the Hyuuga Compound. Her cheeky smile is in high demand by her grandfather and aunt.

So, I excuse myself from the dinner table. It's a relief to get away from the awful - no, I shouldn't call it awful - It's a relief to get away from the… experimental curry that Sakura-san made for us all.

Naruto-kun's been eating it up though.

He's also been teasing Sakura-san for finally joining the 'idiot side'.

It's a good atmosphere. I should also invite Kiba-kun and Shino-kun over again soon.

For now, I step into the sun. Then, I fly away.

That is to say, it's roof hopping. But it makes me very happy. I am free. I have a man that I love, and lovely children. My heart is higher than the clouds. My feet are the wind themselves.

I can see clearly, now the rain is gone. That's how I feel every day.

Before I know it, I've already taken a large leap and landed within the Compound courtyard with a rush of wind.

This place used to scare me. It used to oppress me, and chain me down with all its demands and all of my inadequacies.

But right now, I'm a woman with only one fear. And this place is not it.

Soon, my sister, my father, and I, are all sitting in seiza within a quiet room.

"Nee-sama, thank you for coming by."

"Not at all. Thanks for looking after Himawari once more."

It doesn't seem right for the clan head to still address me as 'nee-sama' but I'll let it pass.

Hanabi became the clan head because she is strong. Naruto abolished the branch family system quite some time ago, and so Neji-niisan was considered heavily for some time. However, that chance has passed.

For myself, my eyes are not particularly good. My palm techniques are a little special, but I already taught everything I invented to my little sister. And for all the genius that I was not born with, Hanabi was born with double. Therefore she was suitable.

And also, she cared deeply about the clan. Whereas I didn't care at all.

"She's still getting dressed. Please wait."

"Of course."

She has to get into a kimono. That's so that she can come have tea with us at the table. The tea is required because I visited. Then she'll have to get dressed once more in casual clothes, so that she can leave.

This is all just because I came to pick her up. It's bureaucracy.

"Tou-sama, is Himawari-chan's training all right?" I asked father.

"No problems, Hinata." He nodded in satisfaction. "Her progress is just fine."

I didn't hate father for his harsh training. I already forgave him for that, a long time ago. But he said to me with tears that he wanted to get it right just once.

It seems that in retirement, he's focused completely on innovative training methods such as Gentle-Fist Tag, and Gentle-Fist Finger Painting.

When I saw Himawari-chan tag her father, who then looked at me with a bewildered expression as if to say 'I didn't mean to let her have that', I understood how terrifying these training methods were.

It's Gentle-Fist, so making it gentler can only make it more powerful.

That's the underlying theory.

Of course the real reason is that Himawari is too lovely to give harsh training to.

"It's always great to have her come by." Hanabi-chan mused. "And she's already everyone's idol."

Of course, because she's lovely.

"The elders like it too." She pointed out as well.

Father nodded. "She's the most important jewel, of the most important person in the village. It's satisfactory towards the pride of the Hyuuga." He explained.

I still don't understand that kind of thinking.

Even so, at that time Himawari-chan came bounding into the room with an attendant trailing after her worriedly. She was in a pink kimono with a plain design. She probably took so long because she fidgets, and her hair was done up to do something about her ahoge.

But she trips on the kimono and comes tumbling into my arms.

I already saw this coming. I'm used to this.

"Mom!" She smiled. She has her dad's smile. "Dad?"

"He's at home dear."

"Guess what I painted today with grandpa!"

"Was it a turtle?"

"It was a turtle!"

It's mysterious, but she likes turtles.

Naruto already tried to get her into the Toad faction, but as expected of a girl… she just called them 'gross!'

Gamakichi-san was quite disheartened.

By the way, the painting that the attendant holds up for me is a polka-dot turtle. To a casual observer, it's a pretty turtle indeed.

To someone who knows Gentle-Fist, each polka-dot represents the major tenketsu-points found on most living creatures. For instance, there's always a tenketsu point on the forehead.

To me, it's a morbid sight. That's a completely paralyzed turtle.

It's a paraplegic turtle.

I won't say anything about it.

"Very pretty." I judged.

"Dad?"

I already said he was at home, but I won't repeat it.

"He's busy defending the family." I said instead.

"...'gainst what?"

Against curry. The experimental curry will hopefully be eaten off by him before you get home.

"It's a secret."

A pout.

"Have some tea. I'll call Dad over when you're done."

"Okay!"

9/10, she'll forget the question by the time she sees him.

"You're pretty good, sis." Hanabi said while smiling with a bemused expression.

"It's because she's a good child." I said simply. "I'm blessed, that's all."

Beside me, Himawari is sitting properly in seiza and drinking her tea carefully.

"That's true. I became clan head, but every time I see nee-sama, I feel defeated." Hanabi-chan admitted.

"Not at all." I said.

"But doesn't sister have a great life?"

Of course.

"Yes. I have the best life in the universe." I admitted with a straight expression.

I won't deny it.

"In the universe, huh…" Hanabi-chan said with an incredulous smile. "Did you already advance to the galactic level? I really want you to find me a husband too, nee-sama."

"How about Konohamaru-kun?"

"No way, it's not a good match." She denied immediately.

"Is that so."

"He's gross."

"I think all boys are basically gross?"

"Icky." Himawari agreed.

"Well it's true they're gross." Hanabi agreed.

Father looked out the window quietly.

"Then Moegi-chan?" I suggested.

Father developed a coughing fit.

"Not funny, Nee-sama. Aren't you hanging around the prankster Seventh too much?"

"I see. So it's not funny."

"Sister, can we return to something more fruitful? You sure picked an interesting husband. I sometimes wonder if you had eyes better than us all." Hanabi-chan said. "Could you tell his boundless potential so easily?"

"Not at all. Do you remember what my name means, Tou-sama?" I asked father.

"Of course. It was your mother's idea. Hinata... it means 'In the sun'."

"Yes. I never thought 'ah, he'll become someone great in the future'. When I saw Naruto-kun back then, I thought 'ah, this person is my happiness. This person is my sunshine.' That's all."

Hanabi-chan was blushing. "Nee-sama, it's embarrassing just to listen to you sometimes."

"Is that so."

"Definately."

"I understand. Let's talk about something else."

I used to be more shy. I'm still shy around other people, but I don't have much to hide from my family anymore. Naruto-kun values family highly, so I'm also focusing on family things.

Father decides to change the topic. "About Himiwari-chan, do you have any thoughts about training her more seriously?"

"Not particularly." I answered.

At this time, we don't expect Himawari to become a ninja. This training is just a part of her birthright, and it's for self-defence.

"I think she has potential." He answered back.

"Isn't she a little clumsy though?" I answered.

Just like before, she'll trip on nothing sometimes.

In our family, Boruto-kun is the one with more potential for shinobi things. He's also the one more interested. Himawari has a very cheerful and peaceful personality. We don't consider her to be a good candidate for that life. Rather, we don't want to tarnish this innocence.

But it's not an issue right? In the Hyuuga standards, she only has my eyes. They're not particularly strong eyes. She still hasn't activated the Byakyuugan.

"She is in some moments clumsy." Father says. "But in others, she has an incredible reaction time."

"Is that so?"

"It's already on the Jounin level."

That's… incredible, isn't it?

I mulled over this. I don't really recall such displays though?

Although sometimes, there are odd things about Himawari-chan…

No… probably...

I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I looked down at my daughter, who was holding up an empty tea-cup with bright eyes.

Yes, I get it.

"Excuse me. Is it alright?" I asked.

"Please go ahead." Hanabi-chan answered.

"It's an honour." Father answered.

I took a small seal out of my pocket and put it between my lips. I whistled, and before my breath was finished there was a blinding golden light.

My husband appeared in a swirl of his cloak, an empty bowl of curry in one hand.

"Dad! Yaaaaay!" Himawari jumped at him.

"Himawari! Waiiiiii!" He gasped and caught her out of the air. The bowl disappeared somewhere without a trace.

Then they were spinning around like idiots.

"Dad. No." Himawari stopped the festivities short with a serious tone. She had a little hand held up to his face. "You're not dressed."

"Eh?" Darling looked down. "Oh, hang on."

In a flash, daughter and father were gone. In a flash, they returned within seconds.

Naruto-kun, who was now sporting a white kimono, was dashing. Traditional-dressed Naruto-kun is my weakness.

It's a little misaligned, but I fix it quietly, and we sit in a row facing father and sister.

Naruto-kun bows his head. "Thanks for having me."

"It's an honour."

"Don't mind, please. Besides, we were just on a topic you may have some insight on, Seventh-sama." Hanabi-chan said.

"Oh really? What's that?" Naruto-kun asked.

"Himawari-chan. Her reactions are good, and yet clumsy at the same time. I do wonder if it's due to her constitution."

"I see. Because she's an Uzumaki?" Naruto-kun asked.

"That's right. Gentle Fist and Byakyuugan are things used with precision, speed, and serenity. It's a little opposed to the Uzumaki's extreme vitality. What do you think?"

"That's… not it." Naruto judged.

"Even so, the chakra that we see with our Byakyuugan is a density befitting of your daughter, Naruto-sama." Father says.

"No." Naruto-kun shook his head. "I mean when you called her clumsy. That's not it."

It's true that Naruto-kun has never called Himawari-chan clumsy.

I had assumed it was a father's doting. But regarding these serious discussions…. it seems…

"Then could you enlighten us, Seventh-sama?" hanabi-chan asked.

"I can't. It's a secret."

"Could you enlighten us?" Father asked, leaning forwards in interest.

"I really can't." Honey said.

"She's my… our blood as well." Father frowned.

"I agree." Hanabi-chan said sternly. "She's my beloved niece. I won't even mind if she becomes my successor."

"I don't think the Hyuuga clan can handle her though." Honey said while scratching his cheek in thought.

"…Excuse me?" Hanabi-chan also has her pride.

But Naruto-kun wasn't trying to be offensive. I could tell.

He knew just how capable the Hyuuga were.

I really wanted to know too. "Why did I, the wife not know?"

He better not say…

"You didn't ask?"

Of course it's that.

"Mom's mad"

I'm not mad, dear.

"Mom's giving you the mom Stare dad. Bad."

I'm really not mad.

"Yes. I'm the wrong one." Naruto-kun admits under our daughter's disapproval. "...Allright. I had a reason for it, but I know that I've been bad. I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

…

…

I'll forgive him.

"It's still too big a secret to say out loud. I'll explain it with an action that only people who know Himawari-chan well will understand. Is that alright?"

Nods all around. It seems serious.

"Himawari-chan, game?"Naruto-kun held up a small coin.

"Okay."

"For a banana split."

"Eh?! Okay!"

Toss.

A simple toss.

Catch.

It's a catch from the Seventh Hokage. All the air in the room gets whipped around, and there might have been a sonic boom. His fist is laden with chakra. I had missed it.

I activated the Byakyugan.

But maybe it's because my eyes are not those of a genius, so I couldn't see into the density of chakra in Naruto-kun's fist, any more than I could discern a single ray of light while staring directly at the sun.

"Heads or Tails?"

"You crushed it, Papa." Himawari-chan pouted.

A chill went down my spine when I saw Naruto-kun open his palm to display the crushed coin inside.

Father looks hopeful. Perhaps he thinks she has a Byakyugan like effect, without activating the actual Byakyugan. Hanabi chan looks confused. Because such a thing is not possible.

But I understood it.

My Himawari-chan, who had my poor eyes, got it correct.

I recalled the little odd things that happened around my beloved daughter at times, and I became afraid for her.

One day stands out. We were walking hand in hand with Himawari-chan between us. Casually, Naruto-kun looked down at one point, and kicked a stone away without breaking stride.

The next moment, Himawari-chan almost tripped, but corrected herself. She stood still and blinked at the world, before looking up at her father. "Thanks Dad." She said.

"No problem."

"That was weird." she said innocently.

"Yeah."

Just more oddities of the Uzumaki, I thought. Except not.

I understood it now. It wasn't rocks she was tripping on. She was tripping on where the rock was supposed to be.

It was the future, that she tripped over.

Naruto-kun could travel through space. Space and time intersected, he said, and all matter as well.

And my eyes, which weren't too good by the standards of the family, were still special.

Somehow, everything collided and our child, Himawari, could see the future.

This was not a secret that should be said out loud.

I had to hide this secret at all costs.

I looked at my father and sister. They still seemed to be puzzling over the crushed coin, but on seeing my horrified face they come to a conclusion. They don't want to know anymore.

I also want to forget.

Because I don't want to accidentally let this knowledge out. I don't want strange people to get wind of this, and come after my daughter.

Absolutely, definitely, no one can know about this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another thing brought to you by the Alpha being like: do it, man.

Write the story. You think it should end? You have no ideas? No, no. Here's an idea. Did you write it? What, you wrote half of it? Whatever, now post it.

He doesn't actually sound like that, but that's basically it.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

A lot of things happened. Some Uchiha things, mostly. Some drama with Sarada-chan, the usual with Sasuke-teme. And come to think of it, Sakura-chan's drama also counts now.

Lots and lots of Uchiha drama.

But the important thing is that Sarada got to reconcile with her dad. They understood that they're a family. They should be together in their newly rebuilt house right now. Well, they're probably super awkward since they're all Uchiha. But it'll work out in time.

And then there are those other Uchiha-like guys. I personally find it hard to say what to do with them, but I couldn't turn them away. I made my decision to take them in quickly, and it seems rash to everyone else. They definitely let me know that when all levels of organization complained to me.

But I had this kind of scenario thought out a long time ago. Konoha has to stand for the future. If we can take risks on ourselves for the next generation, then that's the Will of Fire. That's the slogan of my administration.

But whether they're Uchiha or Uchiha-like, and how to handle them, I have to talk to Sasuke later.

I have to talk to him about a ton of things. I've been storing them up.

Maybe… in the morning. He's only been back two days. I'm sure that it can wait.

For now I….

...what?

Someone's…. one of my seals?

What the…. Sarada-chan?

The Uchiha drama. That's right, it never ends.

I briefly forgot.

Ok, let's do this in pajamas.

I teleport over in a flash, but when I had given Sarada an emergency call seal, I really hadn't expected this kind of emergency.

But it was serious. A little pajama girl with her knees pulled up was serious. A teary glasses girl was serious.

All together, it was a catastrophe.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"Uncle… It's my fault… I did it again."

I don't understand. "It's alright." I said despite that. "Don't worry about it. So… what did you do?"

She sniffled a little, and I decided to put my hand on her shoulder in reassurance, but she still had an aura where she was downcast and guilty. "I acted like everything was alright." She said.

She actually said that.

...

Fuck.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He left first thing this morning. He didn't say goodbye to you?"

"Hell no he didn't!" I said angrily. "That bastard snuck off again!"

"No. It's… it's ok. I didn't ask him to stay, so it's my -"

"It's not the damn kid's fault!" I roared. I didn't mean to.

I was pissed.

"...Sorry." I said.

And I disappeared in a flash.

I reappeared again, with my wife in her pajamas. She was busting out all over, and her hair was a sleepy mess.

Amidst yawns, she asked me: "Naruto-kun? What's going on?"

"Sorry." I said. "It's a girl-type emergency. I'm entrusting it to you."

"Eh? Ah… I got it. Yes, leave it to me."

"You're the best." I said in relief. It's a great help that she's so on the ball with this kind of thing. "Love you, babe."

I kissed her on the cheek.

She whispered back: "Good luck, dear."

"Wait!" Sarada-chan said. "Don't do anything crazy, uncle. I still have mom, and you, and friends. I didn't call you to… to fight with dad or anything. I was just lonely, that's all!"

That's the damn problem. There's no -just- about it.

"So you don't have to do anything!" Sarada exclaimed.

"I know I don't have to. But does some part of me look," I said firmly, "like a Hokage that does the bare minimum?"

I stormed out of the room. I marched over, and banged on Sakura-chan's door.

It slowly opened. She didn't seem too surprised.

"...You showed up." She whispered.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" I asked of my teammate.

"...Don't say anything rash." She said quietly. She was more timid than the usual Sakura-chan. "Don't make any crazy promises this time."

"That's not what you should be saying." I warned.

She fidgeted in place

"Naruto… We're not kids anymore." She said. "We have to be responsible. We have to endure things, for the sake of the world. His mission, it's really important you know? Like… world crisis level important. I'm… I'm really proud. And I can't keep him from it. And I can't keep relying on you either, Naruto! I can take care of myself now! I'm… I'm… an adult..."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look me in the eyes. Her gaze had been wavering around, and it was just absurd.

"You're my best friend." I said. "Can you stop the emo bullshit?"

She choked out a laugh. It was that kind of part laugh, mostly sob, kind of sound. And she had hot tears as she looked back at me in the eyes, at last.

"Y-You're my best friend too. I'm… sorry it's sudden. Can you… can you do me a favor?"

"Your daughter's crying in her room with Hinata-chan. I'll bring him back before sunrise. It's a promise." I said.

"Naru-"

I didn't hear the rest of it. I was gone.

I was on a timer.

Sasuke, you bastard.

I know there's a reason for it. I know I agreed to let you leave the first time, all those years ago.

But things change.

People change.

They get lonely. They get hurt.

They start to miss you.

I won't say you have to stay in the village forever, but you're not leaving like this!

Kaguya or whatever, world crisis or whatever, I don't care!


End file.
